White Roses
by HikariBee
Summary: To Pearl, Rose is a vision of perfection. To Rose, humans are a vision of wonder. To the Diamonds, Earth is nothing but a colony. But not if Rose can help it. Witness the beginning of the Crystal Gems. K , slight Rose/Pearl.


"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Pearl. What Rose had just proposed was insane. Why would she want to do something like this?

"Yes. You know what they're planning to do to this beautiful world," said Rose. Pearl sighed; Rose always looked perfect. She was a vision of all the beauty that a Gem could be. Pearl knew that White Diamond would surely have her destroyed… if Rose's plan failed. But Pearl trusted Rose Quartz with her very existence.

"Your training has been going well. You know what to do," said Rose. She placed a hand on Pearl's soldier. Pearl felt a pleasant shiver at Rose's touch.

"I do," said Pearl.

"Now you should go before White Diamond gets suspicious," said Rose. "I know we can do this."

"So do I," said Pearl. How would Rose respond if Pearl just reached up and kissed her? No, of course not. That's preposterous.

"Goodbye," said Rose. She walked away, leaving Pearl alone.

Later that night, the Four Diamond Ceremony was going strong. All four of the diamonds, Yellow, Pink, Blue, and White, were gathered with the highest members of their courts to celebrate the discovery of a new Kindergarten site and colony. The Gems had added yet another planet to the long list of Gem-controlled planets in the Crystal System.

Pearl stood with two of the other three Pearls below the Diamonds' thrones. The Pearls had strict instructions: stand near your Diamond and do not interact with any of the guests.

Pearl watched one of Blue Diamond's higher-ranked underlings, a Lapis Lazuli, talking with a Topaz. She thought longingly of Rose, whose idea of celebration wasn't just talking. The Gems didn't have all of the wonderful things Rose had shown her. Rose had learned them all from the humans: music, dancing, and much more.

"Aren't you listening?" said a voice. It had been Yellow Diamond's Pearl, who was by far the most demanding and annoying of the other three Pearls. Blue Diamond's Pearl hardly ever talked, and Pink Diamond's Pearl was the only one who was allowed to join the activities. Pink Diamond was far more lenient than the other three.

"Your Diamond would like you to fetch Sapphire," said Yellow Pearl. Pearl set out to find the small Gem instantly. Now was the time when Sapphire told the Diamonds how long they would be able to use the planet until it was exhausted. Then the colony would simply dismantle and return to Homeworld.

Before, Pearl would have been ambivalent about the destruction of a planet, but this time it wasn't the same. Because of Rose.

Rose was one of Pink Diamond's greatest warriors. She was well off in the caste system of Homeworld, and aristocrat and warrior of the highest regard. But she had something that was even more important to her.

The humans. Pearl couldn't understand them at all. But Rose thought they were so special. She taught them to speak and all about weapons and they taught her all of these wonderful things. She thought they were special. Pearl thought Rose was special, so of course she agreed to help. They would fight and convince others to join them and slowly work toward driving Homeworld away from the Earth. And Pearl wouldn't give up until Rose was happy.

"Sapphire, it's time," said Pearl. The short blue Gem was standing alone, looking out over the rest of the partygoers.

"Of course," said Sapphire, but then, for just a moment, she tensed up, and Pearl panicked. With Sapphire's future vision, she could see what they were planning. Not even Rose had thought of that, likely because Sapphire was far from a threat on her own. But what if she told the Diamonds? Then both Pearl and Rose would be destroyed, their gems shattered beyond any repair. But Pearl couldn't risk anything rash, either. She would just have to wait until Sapphire spoke to the Diamonds, then figure things out from there. Her primary goal would be to protect Rose.

"I'm sorry, I thought… Never mind," said Sapphire. Pearl kept a close eye on the Gem as they made their way to the Diamonds' dais. Sapphire climbed the steps and the four Pearls kneeled. From her place on the dais, Pearl saw Rose enter, and silently hoped that Sapphire wouldn't ruin their plans.

"Courtesans of the Diamonds and denizens of Homeworld, may I have your attention?" said White Diamond eloquently and politely. "I am pleased to welcome the trusted advisor of our Blue Diamond, Sapphire, to you all. Now I believe Sapphire would like to tell us all the expected span of the newest colonized planet."

The Gems all cheered and clapped as Sapphire cleared her throat. Rose was near the dais now, and Pink Diamond waved to her in a friendly manner. Rose waved back with a somber half-smile. She then looked to Pearl, who nodded curtly and discreetly.

"I-I," said Sapphire a bit nervously. Pearl was beginning to panic. That was it for Rose's plan: Pearl would have to escape with her. She didn't have her swords, so she and Rose would have to run for it.

"I foresee that this planet will provide enough nutrients for one-thousand moon cycles of Gem production," said Sapphire quickly. Pearl breathed an inward sigh of relief. So Sapphire hadn't seen Rose's plan. That, or she hadn't revealed it.

"One-thousand moon cycles!" said White Diamond. "This planet is plentiful indeed. There are many… possibilities." The way that White Diamond said "possibilities" made Pearl nervous.

Rose was bracing herself. Pearl knew what that meant.

Pearl sprung up and ran toward Rose. The Diamonds and their courtesans looked on in awe as Pearl and Rose met on the steps of the dais. They twirled in a quick dance and Pearl felt the familiar tingle of her physical form dissipating.

She was Rainbow Quartz now. She summoned her shield and spear, standing above the other Gems. The Diamonds, looking appalled, began to rise, but White Diamond raised an arm to quell them.

"What is this, Pearl? Rose Quartz?" she said powerfully. "What is this abomination?"

"I am no abomination," the Fusion replied. "I am Rainbow Quartz. An I cannot allow you to corrode and destroy this world!"

"I see. So you've chosen lesser impulses to achieve your goals and betray your Homeworld. And my own Pearl, too. I had them make you great, the finest luxury model. But it appears it was all for naught." White Diamond wore a calm expression, as did Sapphire, who was standing below her. So she had known the truth all along. And yet she said nothing. Why?

"I don't suppose I have a choice. Amethyst!" said White Diamond. A large, purple gem detached from the crowd and stood before the diamonds. She was tall and broad -shouldered, a Quartz like Rose. Rainbow Quartz prepared to fight. She tossed the shield up into the air and slashed at it with the spear. The two weapons melded into one, like their owners, and became a large battle-axe.

The Amethyst warrior summoned her own large battle-axe, and the rest of the Gems parted as the two charged at each other. Rainbow Quartz swung her weapon downward, aiming for the opposing Gem's head, but the Amethyst blocked the blow. Rainbow kicked the other Gem, causing her to fly backwards. The Amethyst, now enraged, flung her axe with incredible strength. The Fusion narrowly dodged the attack, then swung her weapon downward and sent a vertical blade of with light flying at her enemy.

The Amethyst yelled a battle cry before rushing at Rainbow, morphing into a ball of white hair and charging. The fused Gem jumped high to avoid the attack, but the opponent was too fast. The ball hit Rainbow Quartz dead on in the stomach, and the Fusion fell over.

Suddenly, Pearl was aware of herself again.

"No!" she heard a warped version of her voice cry. "The fusion is coming undone!"

"Pearl, I believe in you," said a voice that she recognized as Rose's. She could feel Rose like a second gem. She wished with all her might that she could have been there for Rose more. She remembered once more her desire, the desire to feel Rose's lips against her own.

"Pearl…," she heard Rose's voice say, and she suddenly felt herself fading again.

Rainbow Quartz stood up. Her weapon had vanished. She stood and saw the Amethyst cheering. The other Gems began to gasp and the Diamonds yelled at the Amethyst to turn around. As soon as she

Turned, Rainbow's shield was embedded deeply in her stomach.

The purple Gem retreated, and the entirety of the crowd was looking at Rainbow Quartz. White Diamond rose, genuinely distressed for the first time.

"Anyone, destroy the disgusting thing, shatter it, break the Gems into a million pieces! I want them _shattered_!" shouted White Diamond. Rainbow Quartz took advantage of the confusion of the crowd and fled into the night, finding her way by the light of the Earth's moon.

Later, Rose and Pearl were once again themselves. The two rebels sat on the edge of a stream, watching small, scaled creatures swim past.

"Pearl, I have a question," said Rose. Pearl tensed up; she knew this had been coming. She remembered the moment when she pulled the fusion back together. She had been thinking about kissing Rose. She knew that her cheeks had become a pale green color, and she was suddenly nervous. She turned to Rose.

"Yes?" Pearl asked unevenly.

"How did you manage to pull Rainbow Quartz back together?" asked Rose. "I don't remember anything but being me again."

"Oh!" said Pearl, relieved. So Rose didn't know what had happened. "I just, thought about dancing, and how I wanted to be Rainbow Quartz with you."

"Well, you did a good job," said Rose smiling. Pearl blushed deeper.

"Thank you, Rose," said Pearl.

"So we're rebels now. How does it feel?" asked Rose. Pearl turned to look at Rose and gave a wide smile.

"Everything's coming up roses."

"This is your fault!" said Yellow Diamond. Pink Diamond shrunk away from her.

"Please, Yellow Diamond, calm down," said White Diamond. She sat at the head of the table, flanked on her left by Blue Diamond, and on her right by Yellow Diamond.

"Please," said Pink Diamond, trembling. "I had no idea that Rose was planning to- "

"Oh, I believe you," said White Diamond. "My Pearl is also a traitor, and I was none the wiser."

"Thank you, thank you, White Diamond," said Pink Diamond. She relaxed in her chair a bit.

"However," said White Diamond more forcefully, "my Pearl is just that. A Pearl. Weak, stupid, easy to manipulate. The ringleader of this ridiculous resistance is Rose Quartz, who was _supposed_ to be your most loyal subject." Pink Diamond cowered in her chair. White Diamond's voice was rising higher and higher. "Your weak will and easygoing nature have turned you into a fool. Your own subjects see fit to defy you, and, by extension, the Great Diamond Authority! I refuse to allow it. This debacle has started a real war! Multiple Gems have already gone to join Rose, several of your own courtesans included!"

"I- Please, White Diamond! I did not- "

"Exactly. You did not. And that is the problem," said White Diamond. "And I have the solution."

At that moment, the other two Diamonds moved toward Pink Diamond. They each grabbed one wrist, completely detaining the terrified Gem. White Diamond lifted her hand and reached toward the pink diamond in the Gem's chest.

Pink Diamond watched in horror as her gem was grabbed and pulled from its place on her chest. Once the gem was removed, its owner vanished. White Diamond then looked carefully at the diamond before crushing it with her bare hands.

"Gather up all of Pink Diamond's subjects and have them shattered," commanded White Diamond. She tossed the shards of broken gem onto the table. She began to walk away, but paused for a moment.

"Commence the Cluster experiment. And add those shards to it."


End file.
